Super gay
by MSM OC
Summary: Teenage sexual desires overtake fudou and kidou . ...and they end up doing weird stuff .


Kidou amd fudou had a very interesting relation between them . they loved teasing eachother , getting the other in trouble , proving the other wrong , making the other blush and more stuff .

one day while playing truth and dare kidou was dared to make fudou blush and fudou didnt pay any attention towards kidou in order to prevent the blush . Kidou got pissed off .

They both were gay . they knew that because they had secretly been looking at eachother bodies , lips thighs and even between thighs trying to get a sight to private areas . fudou mostly tried glimpsing at kidou's cock and kidou often looked at fudou's butt .

* * *

They were all staying at their new hotel , getting ready for upcoming world cup . After the game everyone went to drink beer and after that they all went to their rooms however kidou went to fudou's room . he was stilled pissed off by fudou and his harmones were heating his body up . Fudou unaware of kidou being there entered his room nd then got undressed . he now only wore his boxers . fudou switched off the lights and got under the blankets . kidou upon seeing fudou only in boxers lost his senses even more . he got inside the bed and fudou turned around scared . but when he saw kidou he got a little calm that it was someone he knows ...but he was curious . Kidou was so near to him . he could kiss kidou . touch him . feel him . heat overtook him as well . kidou who was only staring at fudou moved closer . fudou was blushing madly . _Eh so now you wont listen to me ...so thag I wont be able to see the beautiful blush on your face _ . said kidou . fudou hid his face in his hands . he couldn't dare to look at kidou while blushing like an idiot . kidou was getting impatient he asked again and fudou only curled up . kidou was tensed . he was fuckingly hard inside his pants . he wanted fudou . fudou's neck seemed so tasty to hin . to bite it , to leave his mark there , to fuck fudou ...goah he wanted to fuck fudou . kidou was now overwhelmed with heat . he just moved more closer and grabbed fudou's hips qnd squeezed them . He received a moan in return . kidou smirked and then moved his other hand inside fudou's boxers and started moving his hand along fudou's cock . fudou started breathing fast . He was feeling good . He was moaning as well . He then smashed their lips together and so they both kissed for long time only to be parted to get air. Now there was no stopping them .

Kidou got up , spread fudou's legs and kissed right in the middle on his cock . fudou's back arched . he was gonna die of the pleasure . and then kidou without hesitation removed fudou's boxers . kidou looked at fudou with an amused smile on his face . Fudou wqs red like a tomato . He got up and helped kidou out of his clothes and boxers . fudou blushed damnly at the size of kidou's cock qnd with a greedy thought he started sucking on it . kidou moaned while fudou sucked and eventually kidou came in fudou's mouth . fudou gulped all the pre cum amd sat up .

kidou looked at fudou amd then pushed him down on the bed again . moved closer to his ear . and said _mine , all mine . you are mine fudou akio . all of you . your lips , your eyes , your chest , your legs , qnd most of all your butthole is mine . it would be mine . only I can touch you like this . only me . _fudou was blushing ...breathing heavily . kidou spread fudous legs and inserted a finger inside fudou . fudou moaned in pain . _fudou akio only I get to hear you moan . only I get to touch you hole . only my finger have the right to be inside of your butt . _kidou continued repeating these lines while he finger fucked fudou . fudou was lost in the pleasure .

and then kidou removed his fingers. he placed fudou's legs above his shoulders and withq single hard thrust he entered his cock in fudou . fudou screamed in pain . tears falling out of his eyes. kidou leaned in closer licked the tears off and then said in his ear _only I can fuck you ...only I can fuck you . only me . your body is mine fudou . all mine . _

fudou nodded as he couldn't speak . he was in pain but pleasure . kidou fucked fudou on bed , with wall , on sofa and on tthe table of the room.

they spent the night having sex twice before fell asleep . before sleeping kidou laughed as he thought of all the things he said to fudou while they had sex _gosh I really sounded like a rapist . _thought kidou . he then kissed fudou and they both fell asleep .

* * *

The next morning fudou woke up with a headache due to drinking that they had done . He tried to get up but felt pain . he looked around to see kidou lying on his bed. ...and then he remembered that they both had had sex . fudou blushed . kidou woke up a few minutes later. kidou amd fudou kissed and had sex once again before getting ready for practice.

that day fudou had alot of trouble running and walking. But after that they decided not to have sex before marriage because they were still kids .

* * *


End file.
